Dama digna de Vongola
by xXHoly QueenXx
Summary: Giotto se estaba haciendo viejo y de acuerdo con G necesitaba casarse y dejar descendientes para que manejaran la Vongola. Lástima que ninguna de las candidatas que el pelirrojo le presentó fuese adecuada para lo que buscaban.


**Re-make**

 **Advertencias: ... Por el momento ninguna, supongo. Ya si encuentro una la pondré.**

 **Ni KHR! ni Kuroshitsuji son de mi propiedad. Son de Amano Akira-sama y Yana Toboso-sensei respectivamente.**

* * *

\- ¡Decídete de una maldita vez Giotto! – Cabe mencionar que dicho grito se escucho por toda la mansión Vongola.

\- ¡Perdóname G, perdóname por haber nacido! – Le recriminó Giotto mientras se refugiaba debajo del escritorio y estrujaba los perfiles que G le había entregado hace tres días.

Habían estado así por lo menos un mes, ya que, de acuerdo con su amigo se estaba haciendo viejo para contraer matrimonio, y si querían alejar la Vongola de manos de alguien indeseado y con ideales que se opusieran a los suyos tendría que tener descendencia a la cual debía educar para que Vongola fuese capaz de seguir por el buen camino.

\- No te perdono. – Sentenció el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos. – Ahora, hazme el favor de comportarte como el jefe que eres y de salir de debajo del escritorio.

\- No.

\- ¿Cómo dijiste? – Cuestionó G, enarcando una ceja.

\- Que no. – Giotto se acomodó debajo del escritorio, más no tuvo el suficiente cuidado y se golpeó la cabeza. - ¿Qué tal qué salgo y me asesinas? No pedí nacer, pero tampoco quiero morir tan rápido.

G sobó sus sienes mientras contaba del 10 al 1 intentando calmarse lo suficiente para no sacar a golpes a su jefe de debajo del escritorio. – ¿Cómo es qué terminé trabajando para tremendo idiota?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Escuché eso! – Le recriminó Giotto, asomando apenas y sus ojos para mirarlo con reproche.

\- No es como que lo haya murmurado. – Sentenció G, esperando a que el rubio se sentara en donde le correspondía. – ¿Por qué no escoges una al azar y ya, asunto zanjado?

\- Porqué, mi estimado amigo pelirosa. – Dijo Giotto ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su mano derecha. – Pelirrojo, dije pelirrojo. – Sonrió levemente a su mejor amigo para darse cuenta de que si las miradas mataran, este ya le habría asesinado. Carraspeó un poco antes de continuar. – Estamos hablando de la futura Donna Vongola, la que criara a mi heredero, y, por lo tanto, quien criara al futuro jefe Vongola.

\- Lo sé, Giotto, lo sé. – Le dijo G como si acabara de anunciar lo más estúpido del mundo. – Yo mismo revisé esos perfiles, me aseguré de que todas fueran apropiadas para nuestras necesidades.

Esta vez Giotto fue quien arqueó una ceja. – ¿En serio?

-Si. – Algo había encontrado Giotto que G no había notado, y que eso pasara era como un milagro, casi nunca pasaba.

Giotto agachó la mirada, prestándole completa atención al montón de perfiles que seguía sosteniendo con la mano derecha, con la mano izquierda seleccionó al menos 12 de los quince que G le había entregado y los sacó del montón, dejándolos en frente para G pudiera verlos sin problema. – Ella, por ejemplo. – Dijo el rubio señalando el primer perfil del nuevo montón. – Es la hija de un traficante de órganos alemán, la princesa de papá.

\- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – Le cuestionó tomando el perfil y revisando todas las hojas de reojo. – No tiene ningún antecedente criminal.

-No, tienes razón en eso. Pero de acuerdo con ocho de las 10 entrevistas que incluiste en la página 4, es propensa a dejarse influenciar por su padre, lo que su papá le ordena, ella lo hace.

\- ¿Temes que deje que su padre meta mano en la educación de tus hijos?

\- Si.

\- _Pero_ , para eso vas a estar tú. – Le dijo G dejando el perfil de nueva cuenta en el escritorio. – Puedes indicarle al niño o a la niña acerca de que no está bien de aquello que le dice su madre.

\- En eso tienes razón. – Contestó Giotto, para después mirarlo fijamente. – _Pero_ , no podré estar todo el tiempo con ellos, lo sabes G. Y hay misiones que se prologan _muchísimo_ tiempo, no sabemos cuanta influencia pueda tener la madre sobre el niño en esos casos.

G se encogió de hombros, tomando el siguiente perfil. – ¿Qué me dices de ella? Eh… Brygida Landowski.

-Escuché que su anterior pareja terminó su compromiso con ella por uso excesivo de hierbas.

-Si su cuerpo está afectado no será buena para tener hijos. – Concluyó G, esta vez decidió tomar el último perfil de la pila. – ¿Brooke Lander?

-Sus vecinos la denunciaron por maltrato animal.

G arqueó ambas cejas. – ¿A quiénes tienes ahí?

Giotto volvió a mirar los tres perfiles que le quedaban en la mano. – Ekatherina, Elena y Elizabeth Midford, de Inglaterra. – Dijo pasándoselos a su mano derecha. – Y ninguna de ellas está disponible.

-Hasta donde sé Elizabeth Midford y Ekatherina no han recibido ninguna propuesta de matrimonio. – Dijo apartando a Elena de los perfiles "Considerables". – ¿Por qué no apartaste a Elena?

-No quería que pensara que no era del nivel. – Dijo Giotto, al instante dándose cuenta de lo mal que había sonado. – Me refiero, de todas las candidatas además de Midford es la que mayor posibilidad tendría de elegir, pero obviamente no iba a elegirla estando ella comprometida con Daemon.

\- ¿Y Ekatherina?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? – Preguntó Giotto llenó de incredulidad. – ¡Es la hermana de Cozarto! ¿No recuerdas aquella vez que le besé la mano para saludarla? ¡Me asesinaría si le propongo matrimonio a Ekatherina!

-Bueno, ya. – Dijo G también quitando dicho expediente. – ¿Ves cómo fue fácil? Puedes hablar con el Marqués Midford, después de todo, su hija es la última opción que tienes.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Giotto recibiendo el perfil de vuelta. – Hasta donde sé el Marqués Midford es el capitán de los caballeros británicos, ¿No?

-Así es. Por ende, debe de tener gran honor reconocido por la realeza inglesa.

-De acuerdo. – Dijo Giotto cediendo ante la insistencia de su mano derecha. – Le enviaré una carta cuanto antes al Mar-

-Aunque me alegra que Giotto tenga preferencia por las rubias. – Les interrumpió Elena entrando a la habitación, siendo seguida por sus demás guardianes. – Me temó que Elizabeth Midford fue comprometida con Alois Trancy el día de ayer.

Giotto abrió la boca y la cerró de inmediato, dejando caer su cabeza al escritorio recibiendo un fuerte golpe de parte de este, justo cuando creía que ya había resuelto su pequeño problema.

\- ¡Yo, Giotto! – Se anunció su guardián de la lluvia. – He escuchado que planeas casarte.

Daemon soltó una carcajada mal disimulada ante esto. – Como si fuese verdad, ¿No ves acaso lo feo que está?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – Preguntó Asari ladeando ligeramente su cabeza. A veces Giotto se preguntaba de donde había sacado esa alma tan inocente.

-Si. – Dijo alguien en la puerta, siendo su guardián del rayo, Lampo, quien hacia notar ahora su presencia. – Si se consigue una prometida ciega seguro que a ella no le importa su fealdad.

\- ¡Yo quiero ser quien lleve a cabo la ceremonia, al máximo! – Exclamó, fuertemente, su guardián del sol.

Giotto suspiró, esperaba que sus guardianes no se enteraran tan rápidamente para así poder pensar el asunto con tranquilidad. Más sus plegarias no habían sido escuchadas y ahora todos sus guardianes le miraban con burla.

-Había encontrado a la candidata perfecta. – Murmuró entre dientes el rubio, captando la atención de todos sus guardianes, menos de Alaude quien miraba a los conejos que exploraban el jardín. – Pero dice Elena que se comprometió justo ayer.

Lampo rio por lo bajo junto con Daemon, seguramente los dos estaban disfrutando mucho de la tortura de su jefe y eso era lo que los tenía tan contentillos. Por otro lado, Elena le miraba con simpatía y Knuckles parecía bastante decepcionado al no poder llevar a cabo el la boda.

\- ¿Quién era? – Le preguntó Asari.

Giotto les señaló el único expediente separado de todos los demás y Asari lo tomó, siendo rodeado rápidamente por todos los demás guardianes para observar a la muchacha. No era fea, de hecho, era muy guapa. Era rubia y parecía que en lugar de poseer ojos poseía dos esmeraldas.

\- ¿Elizabeth Midford? – Pronunció Asari, saboreando el apellido de la chica y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, que pena. – Dijo Daemon, el cual se notaba no sentía ni la más mínima simpatía por su amigo y jefe.

\- ¡Te ayudaremos a conseguir otra, al máximo!

\- ¡Si serás idiota Knuckles! – Lo regañó Lampo. – ¡Las damas de alta cuna no salen de rifas de pueblo!

\- ¿Ah no? – Preguntó el sol, frunciendo el ceño para demostrar su confusión. – ¿De dónde sacaron a todas estas muchachas entonces, al máximo?

G rodó los ojos. – Son hijas de señores reconocidos en el país, pero ya hemos quedado en que ninguna de ellas sería conveniente para el futuro de Vongola, mucho menos para los hijos de Giotto.

\- ¡Ya sé! – Exclamó Asari asustando a todos. – ¿No es la hija del Marqués Midford, el líder de los caballeros británicos?

-Si, así es. – Dijo Giotto dándole toda su atención a su guardián de la lluvia. – ¿Y eso qué?

\- ¡El Marqués tiene un hijo mayor!

\- ¿Ah, ¿sí? – Cuestionó G intercambiando miradas con Giotto, tal vez no todo estaba perdido. – ¿Entonces tiene otra hija?

-Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Asari mientras sonreía inocentemente. – Pero he escuchado que Elizabeth es un genio en cuanto a esgrima se refiere.

A todos les resbaló una gotita de sudor por la nuca, seguramente Asari no tenía ni idea de la forma en que había asesinado las esperanzas de Giotto.

-Hmn. – Llamó por primera vez su atención su guardián de la nube, la alondra. – Tiene una prima que es la sobrina política de mi hermano mayor.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó G, rezando porqué la alondra no le saliera con la misma estupidez que Asari.

-Hmn.

\- ¿Tienes un hermano mayor? – Fue lo que cuestionó Giotto, estupefacto.

-Tenía. – Declaró secamente, obviamente no afectado por la muerte de este.

\- Y… ¿Cómo es ella? – Se animó a cuestionar Elena.

-Un verdadero dolor en el trasero. – Respondió Alaude, frunciendo sus labios. – Es realmente engreída.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó esta vez Daemon.

-Ciel Phantomhive.

En el salón cayó un silencio sepulcral. Todos habían escuchado, aunque fuese una vez de la intrépida condesa, ya hubiese sido en el periódico o en las reuniones sociales que se veían obligados a asistir para conservar su estatus.

El tema favorito de todos era lo malcriada que era la joven condesa y la muerte de los padres de esta, además de su desaparición y su misterioso regreso.

\- ¿Crees que aceptaría reunirse con Giotto? – Le preguntó G, Alaude se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo, ¿No? – Dijo mirando fijamente a Giotto.

Pronto la mirada de todos sus guardianes estuvo sobre el rubio y este se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que sí, Alaude, ¿Podrías enviarle una carta a la condesa?

-No. – Dijo la nube y se acercó a la puerta. – Hazlo tú. – Y con eso salió del despacho.

Los demás guardianes intercambiaron miradas, nerviosos. Ninguno tenía gran conocimiento sobre la condesa excepto los chismes de sociedad, y por lo que sabían no era una chica precisamente sociable. No había casi ninguna posibilidad de que recibieran siquiera una respuesta a dicha carta.

\- ¿Y si le envías la carta a la Reina? – Propuso Elena. – He escuchado que la considera una nieta, si logras convencer a la Reina seguramente ella intentara convencer a Phantomhive.

Giotto lo razonó por unos minutos antes de asentir. – Tienes razón, enviaré la carta de inmediato. – Dijo tomando una hoja, su plumilla y su recipiente con tinta para empezar a escribir, antes de darse cuenta de que todos sus guardianes se encontraban mirándolo fijamente. – ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Los guardianes reconocieron ese tono casi de inmediato, sabían que Giotto se encontraba fastidiado y que lo mejor sería dejarlo tranquilo. Así que inventándose toda una serie de excusas ridículas salieron del despacho del cielo.

Giotto comenzó a escribir la carta, esperando que la decisión fuera la correcta.


End file.
